


New Years

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, New Years party, Slow Dancing, Tina Chen is a little shit, drunken dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and Gavin and Nines have just closed a big case. Everyone’s going out to celebrate, and maybe now is the perfect time to finally make a move and tell Nines how he feels.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I had so much fun doing this for the Reed900 RBB and my partner made not one, but TWO wonderful pieces this is based on. 
> 
> You can find them here. ygreczed-3.tumblr.com

**December 31st, 2040**

**10:06 PM**

Gavin watched Nines chat with Chris from the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips at the sight of the android. He’d come so far. 

“You’re so smitten,” Tina said from behind Gavin. 

Gavin flushed but didn’t deny it. “Shut the fuck up,” he muttered halfheartedly. 

Tina laughed. “Never, asshole.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “So are you gonna say anything about it tonight?”

Gavin shrugged. “Probably not.”

Tina groaned. “Lame. He likes you too, just make a fucking move already.”

Gavin laughed and shook his head. “Yeah right. And even if he did, he- he deserves better than some asshole like me.”

“Shouldn’t that be _his_ decision, though?” Tina pointed out. 

Gavin growled and flipped her off over his shoulder as Nines approached. 

“Fine,” Tina said. “But seriously, think about it. If you don’t ever say anything, someone else _definitely_ will. And where would that leave you?” 

Gavin knew the answer to that question. _Alone._ And probably heartbroken. 

“What are you two talking about?” Nines asked as he approached. 

Tina grinned. “Gavin’s love life.”

Gavin’s head immediately whipped to glare at Tina with a strangled “Shut the fuck up!” and he missed Nines’ LED going red for a split second, then yellow, and then back to blue. 

“Oh. Interesting.”

Tina grinned and ducked out of Gavin’s reach with a cackle. “It _is!_ I’ll see you two there,” she said, waving at Nines before heading out. 

Of the people going to the unofficial DPD New Years party, Nines and Gavin were the last people still at the precinct now. There were only a select few people going, mainly senior officers and those who were enough in the know to ask for the night off for the party. 

“Do you, uh, do you need a ride to the party?” Gavin asked Nines.

“Technically I don’t _need_ one, but I’d certainly appreciate one.”

Gavin grinned. “Cool. Do you want to catch a ride there with me?”

Nines smiled softly. “I’d appreciate that, Gavin.”

“Cool. Let’s go then, tin can.” 

Nines really _had_ come a long way. When they first met he was definitely more machine than he was a person, all stiff posture, clipped politeness, and pre-programmed responses. By now, almost ten months since they’d been partnered, Nines was a lot more human. He made friends, he talked animatedly when he was excited, he had a killer sense of humor, a pet snake, and was generally more _alive._ He was definitely still a bit of an asshole, but not to the same extent as Gavin. His resting bitch face could probably curdle milk, and he wasn’t the most approachable if you didn’t know him. 

But god _damn_ Gavin was in love with him. 

They got to the car and Nines decided to take the time to compliment Gavin. 

“You did very well on this latest case, Gavin. We wouldn’t have solved it nearly as quickly without your expertise and input,” Nines said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Gavin smirked and looked over his shoulder, shifting into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. “Yeah. Thanks. You did good too, tin can.”

“Why do you call me that?” Nines asked. 

“What? ‘Tin can’?”

“Yes.” 

Gavin shrugged slightly as he stopped at a red light. “Force of habit, I guess. You know I don’t mean it in a mean way anymore, right?” he asked, looking over at Nines. 

Nines smiled softly. “Yes, Gavin. I know.”

The light turned green and Gavin quickly looked back at the road. “Well good. Cause I don’t.”

“So you’re saying it’s a pet name?” Nines teased. 

Gavin flipped him off without looking away from the road, biting back a smile. “Shut up,” he grumbled with a soft laugh.

Nines chuckled lowly. “Make me.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and ignored the way that phrase coming from Nines’ mouth made him feel. “Don’t tempt me,” he said, pulling into the parking lot of the club they were having their party at. 

It was called _The It Crowd_ , which Gavin thought was a kind of stupid name but whatever. It wasn’t being rented out privately for the DPD, so it would be pretty crowded. It was two stories tall with rooftop access and a couple small balconies. 

Gavin got out of the car and Nines followed behind. The two of them headed straight to the bar and Gavin sat down. “What do you want to drink?” he asked Nines. 

Nines sat down next to him and frowned, LED turning yellow and lighting up the edges of his face in a highlighted yellow silhouette. “I’m not sure, I’ve never had alcohol before.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Well, fuck, alright then. I’m buying you your first drink. You drink flavored thirium right?”

Nines nodded. “Yes, Gavin. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know. Sour flavors are your favorite, right?”

“For the most part, yes.” 

Gavin hummed and nodded, pulling out his phone and looking up sour thirium alcoholic drinks. After a couple moments he found a good one and waved down the bartender. “One rum and coke, and can you make one of these?” he asked, showing the bartender his phone. 

The bartender nodded. “Yeah, I can do that,” she confirmed and headed to make their drinks. 

“What did you order me?” Nines asked. 

Gavin just grinned. “You’ll find out.”

Nines rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly and Gavin had to bite back his own smile. 

The bartender came back and set down their drinks, a rum and coke for Gavin and a purple drink with a thin layer of white foam on top, served in a cocktail glass with a thirium lemon on the edge. 

Gavin took a sip of his drink and watched as Nines hesitantly took a sip of his. He bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling too widely when Nines’ expression shifted to one of pleasant surprise. 

“This is quite good. What is it?”

“A thirium Clover Club. They’re also called White Ladies. It’s typically gin, raspberry syrup and lemon. Yours is that, but thirium based.” 

Nines smiled. “Good choice. You know me pretty well.”

Gavin scoffed. “Of course I do, you’re my best- one of my best friends. And I have perfect taste, of course I picked something good.”

Nines rolled his eyes fondly. Then his expression turned playfully sly and Gavin was instantly on guard. “So, you’re buying me drinks now?” he teased. “What’s next? Asking if I ‘come here often’?”

Gavin blushed. “Just drink the damn cocktail, smartass,” he grumbled, cheeks hot. 

Nines tossed his head back in a laugh and Gavin found his eyes following the line of his throat. 

He wanted to lick it. 

‘ _Nope! Not right now, horny brain,_ ’ he chastised himself internally. 

“With pleasure, Gavin,” Nines said, chuckling. 

They drank their drinks together, chatting about everything and nothing. Nines updated him on William Snakespeare’s health, excitedly telling him about how he’d shed his skin for the first time since he’d owned him. Gavin talked about Frumpkin and Pita in return. Between that, different people came by and wished them a happy new year, Fowler, the receptionist android Tina was crushing on, even the new forensics tech, which was odd because he _knew_ fucking Tyler hated his guts. 

Then Tyler batted his eyelashes at Nines and suddenly Gavin understood why he’d walked over. Nines, for his part, seemed pretty oblivious to Tyler’s _incredibly obvious_ flirtation. He slid his hand up Nines’ arm and Gavin gritted his teeth and looked away, clenching his fist to ground himself. He had _no_ right to be jealous. 

But after a couple minutes Tyler walked away, shoulders slumped slightly. Gavin had been doing his best not to pay attention, but he caught almost every word anyway. “Why didn’t you agree to dance with him?” he asked. 

Nines frowned and tilted his head slightly in the way that irritated the _shit_ out of him if it was on Connor, but was hopelessly endearing on Nines. “Because I’m talking with you.”

Gavin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Well if you want to dance, don’t let me hold you back.”

“I assure you, that’s not what I’m doing, at all.”

“That’s, uh, good. Good.”

“Rather bold of you to assume you could keep me from doing anything I wanted to do,” Nines teased. 

Gavin laughed and like that they were back in comfortable territory. 

Nines was laughing softly at Gavin’s retelling of stepping barefoot in one of Pita’s hairballs the other morning when Tina came by.

“Heya!” She said, slinging an arm over Gavin’s shoulders. “Have you asked him yet?”

Gavin scowled. “Shut up, T,” he grumbled, pushing her arm off of him. 

“Thaaat’s a no,” she laughed. “C’mon, Gav. You can’t win if you don’t play. Right, Nines?” 

“Oh absolutely. Though I’m not sure what gambling has to do with anything going on tonight.”

“She’s not talking about gambling, Nines,” Gavin grumbled. 

“I mean, I kinda am, though.” 

Gavin sent Tina a confused look. “What-?” Then it hit him. He scowled. “T, you did _not._ ”

Tina just grinned and Gavin groaned. She was _betting_ on him. On them. He didn’t know the specifics but that was definitely Tina’s _‘I’m betting money on you, dumbass’_ expression. 

“What are you talking about?” Nines asked. 

Tina laughed and winked at Nines. “You’ll find out. Just ask Gavin.”

Gavin hid his face in his hands with a groan. “I hate you, T.”

“Yeah, I love you too, Gav,” she said with a chuckle. “Anyway I’ll see you later, losers. I have a lady to woo. Because I actually have _balls_ ,” she said, aiming the last sentence pointedly at Gavin. 

“But- you don’t have-“

“Figure of speech, tin can,” Gavin said from behind his hands. 

And then Tina was gone. 

Gavin groaned and rubbed his face. “Well that was awkward.”

Nines frowned. “I didn’t think it was awkward.”

“Yeah well, you weren’t the one being embarrassed,” Gavin said with a chuckle. 

Nines’ LED went yellow. “And what exactly was she embarrassing you about?”

Gavin blushed. “I- uh,” he said, scrambling for an excuse. “Oh _hey_ , Anderson!” he said as Anderson and Connor walked over. God, he’d never been so relieved to see the old man. 

Anderson made a face. “No need to get excited, Reed. I just came over to say you two did good. On the Silvane case.” he said, looking a little uncomfortable. 

Connor however, was much more comfortable with handing out compliments. “Yes!” he agreed. “I affirm your tactics. It was quite remarkable the speed at which you two solved the case.”

Gavin felt his chest swell with pride, and he knew Nines felt the same. 

“Slow down, Connor,” Hank said, putting his hand on Connor’s shoulder. “We don’t need to inflate their egos any more than they already are,” he joked. 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you too, old man,” Gavin said, flipping him off. 

“Hey Nines, has Gavin told you about the human New Years Eve tradition?” Connor asked Nines. 

Nines’ LED turned yellow. “No. What tradition?”

Connor actually fucking _giggled._ Gross. “I think he should be the one to tell you about it,” Connor said and Gavin blushed slightly, hoping the colored lights of the club would disguise it. He took a large drink of his rum and coke, embarrassed. “Hank already told me all about it, and I’m excited to try it out,” Connor said cheerfully. 

Gavin gagged internally. Connor was just _too_ peppy for long-term interactions. 

Gavin apparently wasn’t the only one tired of the conversation though, cause that was when Hank spoke up. “Alright, that’s enough social interaction with Reed for one night.” He put his hand on Connor’s shoulder again. “Come on, Connor.”

Connor smiled and turned to leave with a wave and an enthusiastic “Bye Nines! Bye Detective Reed! Have a good New Years!”

God, his enthusiasm made his head hurt. He went for another sip, only to realize his glass was empty. He must’ve finished it in the awkwardness of Tina’s jabs and that conversation with Hank and Connor. 

He looked over at Nines’ who looked back at him, his LED yellow. The android opened his mouth to speak once it turned back to blue but Gavin cut him off before he could. 

“Let me guess, you want to know about the tradition?”

Nines shook his head and chuckled, the sound sending a pleasant trill through Gavin. “Actually, no. I was going to ask if you wanted to dance.”

Gavin froze, his face heating up. “I- uh, I don’t really dance,” he lied. He immediately felt guilty about lying so he took it back a bit. “I mean, I just don’t really dance alone,” which was true. Unless he was alone at home. But that kind of dancing was for exercise or practice, so it didn’t count. 

The corner of Nines’ mouth tilted up into a small smile. “Well then it’s a good thing I was asking if you wanted to dance with _me._ ”

Gavin blinked and his face felt like it was on fire. “ _Oh,_ ” he said eloquently. Real smooth, Gavin. 

He tried to regain his composure and he shrugged, cheeks red and face burning, aiming for nonchalant and probably missing by a good six feet. “Sure, why not.”

Nines’ face broke out into a grin, and _god_ Gavin was so in love. He wanted to kiss that happy grin right off his face. Nines stood up and held his hand out to Gavin, with all the grace of a gentleman. 

Gavin took his hand and let Nines pull him out of his seat. Nines’ didn’t let go once Gavin was on his feet, however. He just adjusted his grip for a more comfortable angle, squeezed Gavin’s hand, and started leading him onto the dance floor. 

Gavin was going to _die._

It was pretty crowded, so Gavin had a reasonable excuse to get closer to Nines, crowding into his space as Nines led him to a small vacant space near the center of the dance floor, surrounded by people on all sides. 

Once they got there Nines let go of his hand and Gavin immediately missed it, and then immediately hated himself for being so emotionally _whipped._ It was clear that Nines hadn’t thought too far ahead, however, because when they got there, he just kinda stood there, LED cycling yellow as he tried to figure out what to do. 

Gavin felt the start of the buzz of his drink kicking in, and decided to fuck it. “You need help?” he asked teasingly. 

“No,” Nines answered automatically. “I’m the most advanced-“ he trailed off, looking to the side. He sighed. “Maybe a little.”

Gavin laughed and the look Nines sent him in reaction had him hastening to explain, “I’m not laughing at _you,_ Nines,” he promised. “I’m just, well- no one starts off perfect at dancing.”

“I could just download-“ Nines began, but Gavin quickly grabbed his hand, which silenced him pretty effectively. 

“Nope, none of that,” he said, face heating up at holding Nines’ hand. “You’re gonna learn like the rest of us humans.”

“But what if-?“ 

“Don’t think like that, Nines. If you get too caught up in the ‘what if’s, in the things that _could_ go wrong, you’ll never know what things could have gone _right._ ” He paused, then laughed. “Look at me; dropping sage wisdom like motherfuckin Obi-Wan Kenobi.” It was ironic, really. Giving that advice to Nines when he himself wasn’t taking it. “I’ll teach you, Nines. Just watch me.”

Nines swallowed unnecessarily, and Gavin wondered what he’d said that had made him nervous. “I am.”

Gavin put on a brave face and grinned, stepping closer and putting his hands on Nines’ hips. The android’s LED went from blue to yellow at the touch and he visibly struggled to figure out where to put his own hands. “Just put them wherever you want. Do what seems comfortable,” Gavin instructed. 

He kinda wanted to stick his foot in his mouth and eat his words when Nines nodded, said “Okay,” determinately, looked Gavin right in the eyes and cupped his face in his hands. 

Gavin burned under his touch. He tensed up automatically out of embarrassment, but every part of him was dying to melt into the touch instead. “That- that’s, well- that’s uh,” he stammered, “that’s a little intimate.”

Nines’ eyes widened and something that looked almost like disappointment flashed in his expression before it turned to his polite and composed expression, and he removed his hands. “Ah, my apologies.”

Gavin immediately regretted it, and every part of him screamed to have Nines’ hands on his face again. “No, don’t worry about it. That’s just something you usually save for-“ he faltered, cutting off before he could say ‘people you actually _like’_. He wasn’t sure what it was that kept him from saying that, maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the expression on his partner’s face, but he couldn’t finish that sentence with that. “For, like. In private.”

“Oh. That’s understandable,” Nines said, and Gavin couldn’t tell whether it was the colorful club lights, his imagination, or the alcohol he’d drank that made it look like Nines was blushing. Nines put his right hand on Gavin’s shoulder hesitantly and then carefully moved his left one to rest on top of the hand Gavin had splayed out on Nines’ hip. Cautiously, he slotted his fingers in between the spaces of Gavin’s so their hands were pseudo laced together. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, and Gavin could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears and the music pounding through his bones. “Or is this too intim-“

“No,” Gavin rasped, voice rough as he tried to speak around the lump in his throat. “No, this is-“ _perfect. Wonderful. Amazing._ “Okay. It’s alright with me, Nines.”

Nines smiled shyly and Gavin found himself unable to keep from smiling back. “You said you were going to teach me?”

“Yeah, I’m getting to it, smartass,” he said, but he knew it sounded too fond. “Alright. Close your eyes.”

Nines frowned. “Why-?”

“Just do-“ he paused, and rephrased. “Just trust me.”

“I do,” Nines said, and his voice was so _honest_ and so _sincere_ and Jesus _Christ_ it felt like someone had just stabbed him in the kidney and _twisted_ , the way it made him feel. He wasn’t sure how it had happened, of what he’d done to deserve it, but Nines _trusted_ him. 

Nines closed his eyes and Gavin swallowed and tried unsuccessfully to will his heart to stop racing. “Alright, good. Now just-“ he struggled to find the right words to explain it. “Focus on the beat. The groove. Just focus on the music.”

Nines frowned, his LED turning yellow. “It’s, rather difficult to focus solely on that.”

“Just try to tune everything else out,” Gavin instructed. “Just focus on me and the music.”

“The music and _I._ ” Nines corrected, seemingly on instinct. “Sorry.”

Gavin laughed. “It’s fine. Just focus on the music and _I,_ then. Can you do that?” he asked, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from accidentally adding ‘baby’ to the end of the sentence. He wasn’t able to control himself to the whole extent he wanted to though, and the thumb on his right hand moved up and down over Nines’ hips, a subconscious attempt to soothe and relax the android. 

Surprisingly, that actually seemed to help, and Nines’ tense posture relaxed. “Alright,” he whispered and Gavin was sure he wouldn’t have heard that if they weren’t so close together. “Now what?”

“Well if you can open your eyes and still focus on me and- the music and I, then do that. If not, just keep your eyes closed.” Nines’ eyes opened and Gavin looked up into them, trying not to get lost in the icy steel of his blue eyes. “Good,” he whispered and Nines closed his eyes again, his expression changing into something Gavin couldn’t quite place before he opened his eyes again. 

The android squeezed Gavin’s hand lightly and pulled it off of his hip. Gavin was momentarily confused but then Nines _actually_ laced their fingers together and Gavin’s brain fizzled out as Nines put their hands back on his hip. “Just uh,” Gavin rasped. He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to go back to his normal and ‘not at all wrecked in any way’ voice. “Just watch me, and copy what I do,” he instructed. 

Slowly, he started moving his hips to the beat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in time with the music. Nines’ LED spun yellow as he processed, then turned back to blue as he copied the movement. “There ya go,” Gavin said with a small smile. He gave a little rotation of his hips, like using a hula hoop and watched the way Nines’ eyes never left his body. “Try to experiment a little.”

Nines nodded, his expression adorably determined, and swiveled his hips in a figure-eight in time with the music. Gavin grinned. “You’re doing good, ba- battle bot.” He groaned internally. _‘Battle bot?’_ _Great_ save, Gavin. 

Nines grinned back at him and slid his hand from Gavin’s shoulder to cup the side of his neck. Gavin shivered involuntarily, but did his best to play it off by going into a body roll. 

Nines’ face was flushed a light blue and his eyes never left Gavin. Gavin felt drunk off the attention, giddy and probably a little stupid. He wasn’t drunk, he’d had _one_ drink, and he was no lightweight, but goddamn Nines’ undivided attention was making him high. 

They danced together for a while, and when Nines moved his hands to Gavin’s chest and slid them down to his stomach in a way that could only be described as _flirtatious,_ well, Gavin was just buzzed enough to laugh and pull Nines closer, letting his hands wander down a little too close to the swell of Nines’ ass to be entirely platonic. 

He forced himself not to think too hard about it. Nines was at his first real party, had had his first drink, and was learning how to dance. It made sense he’d get a little flirty. It didn’t necessarily _mean_ anything. It probably didn’t mean anything. Gavin was just indulging him, letting him explore at his own pace with someone he was comfortable with. And he was absolutely _not_ getting his hopes up. 

Nope. Definitely not. 

At one point _Say So_ by Doja Cat came on and Gavin danced his heart out to that, trying not to think too hard about the lyrics. 

_Day to night to morning. Keep with me in the moment. I’d let you, had I known it. Why don’t you say so?_

The next song that played was fast paced and heavy and _god_ Gavin wanted to turn around and just go to _town_. But he wasn’t drunk enough for that. So he just kept dancing with Nines, their hands and eyes wandering, and his heart aching in his chest. 

_It didn’t mean anything._

Suddenly the voice of the DJ came on through the speakers. “We’re gonna slow things down for you party people,” they said and Gavin’s stomach immediately filled with cement. “You know what I’m talking about. So take that special someone into your arms and let the music rock you,” the DJ laughed. “Sorry, that was cheesy as _fuck._ It’s time for the slow song for all you saps out there.”

The first few bars started to play and Gavin immediately recognized it. It was _Your Song_ by Elton John.

Gavin felt his face go red and when he looked up at Nines it was to see the android staring at him intently, with a soft smile on his face. Gavin’s pulse quickened. Nines’ LED spun slowly yellow before going back to blue, a determined expression on his face. 

Oh god. 

Gavin knew what he was going to ask. And it- it was one thing to flirt, to dance flirtatiously together, to let hands and eyes wander. It was easy to chock it all up to curiosity, to experimentation. It was easy to keep himself from hoping when that’s all there was. But Gavin knew, he knew if he danced with Nines to this, his traitorous heart wouldn’t be stopped from hoping. And it- he didn’t know if it _meant_ anything to Nines. And he didn’t know how to ask. He was _scared_ to ask. 

Gavin knew that if they took that step, there wouldn’t be any going back. It’d be irreversible. It’d be _real_ . He’d have to face his feelings, and actually think about how Nines _really_ felt about him. 

He couldn’t do it. Not in front of everyone. Not here. 

He took Nines’ hand before he could speak and began to lead him off the dance floor and back in the direction of the bar. “Come on,” he muttered, face burning and heart pounding as the ‘what if’s plagued his brain. 

What if he danced with him and Nines hated it?

What if he danced with Nines and then he kissed him and Nines hated it?

What if he did something else stupid and Nines hated _him?_

What if-

“Gavin.” 

He looked up, and Nines was holding out a fresh rum and coke for him. _Fuck,_ he was in love. “I- uh, thanks.” He said. 

To be completely honest, he hadn't even realized they’d made it to the bar. He brought the drink up to his lips and took a sip, trying to will his hands to stop shaking as the doubt came creeping in. 

He wanted to kiss Nines. He _needed_ to calm down. He needed to stop overthinking and he needed to stop freaking out and- “I need a smoke,” he said, putting down his glass. 

He saw Nines’ face fall out of his peripheral vision as he turned to leave and _fuck._ He sighed. “You coming or not, tin can?” 

Nines perked up and Gavin’s heart fluttered. The little shit. “Yes, of course, Gavin.” His partner grabbed his own drink, this time just regular alcoholic thirium, though it was probably flavored, and nodded at Gavin to go ahead. 

Gavin huffed and headed for the balcony, balling his hands into fists at his sides to minimize how visibly they were shaking. He could feel Nines’ eyes on him and he trusted that the android was following as he opened the sliding glass door and walked outside. He breathed in the cold night air and watched how his exhale fogged up in the slight breeze. 

He could still hear the music from outside, but it was muffled and softer, the club lights shining through the glass door and lighting the two of them up in neon pink and blue. 

He looked up at Nines, his cheekbones and the edges of his dark hair lined softly in glowing pink and his LED shining blue and steady. Gavin took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was in love. 

Tina was right. He couldn’t keep quiet forever. If he never said anything then someone else would. He couldn’t get caught up in the what if’s of all that could go wrong and ignore all the things that could go right. 

He was in love and it was probably time he _did_ something about it. 

He opened his eyes and looked back up at Nines. He was beautiful. He was beautiful and Gavin didn’t deserve him. Nines _definitely_ deserved better. But that was Nines’ call, not his own. 

He held out his hand for Nines to take. “Dance with me, Nines?” he whispered quietly. 

Nines nodded and took Gavin’s hand with the one not holding his drink. Gavin started to pull him closer when suddenly the anxiety hit him like a ton of bricks. He wouldn’t back out, not a hundred percent. But- he couldn’t do it like this. 

He spun Nines around and pulled him back against his chest, willing his hands to _please_ stop shaking. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Nines’ neck and moved his hands to Nines’ hips as he started to sway softly to the song. 

He took in deep breaths through his nose, which wasn’t super helpful because Nines smelled _really_ nice, and hummed along to the lyrics as they swayed gently, circling a little so they were facing away from the club and towards the Detroit skyline. 

_Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Gavin closed his eyes and tried to make his heart stop pounding, to no avail. Fuck, he really needed that cigarette. He pulled a pack from one of his pockets and placed one of them between his teeth, putting the pack away. He grabbed his lighter from his front pocket and looped his arm under Nines’. He flicked on the lighter and leaned his head forward over Nines’ shoulder, lighting up the cigarette.   


The smell of the smoke calmed him and he put the lighter away, returning his hand to Nines’ hip. He used the other hand to pull his cigarette away after taking a deep drag, turning his head to blow smoke away from Nines. The nicotine soothed his nerves and calmed his fears. He closed his eyes and swayed softly with Nines, humming along with the muffled voice of Elton John while his heart sang in content. 

“Those things will kill you,” Nines chided softly. 

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah, Nines, I know. But we all gotta die sooner or later. Why not enjoy it?”

Gavin could vaguely see the red glow from Nines’ LED through his closed eyelids, and he opened his eyes with a frown. “I- Gavin, I don’t. I’d much rather you didn’t die ‘sooner’.” His voice sounded pained, and Gavin’s heart ached. 

“I can’t control that, Nines. We’re cops. Death’s a close friend at this point. I probably owe him.”

Nines frowned and turned around in Gavin’s grip, LED a crimson glow at his temple. “I don’t want to lose you, Gavin,” he said, bringing one of his hands up to cup Gavin’s cheek. 

Gavin blushed. “You’re not gonna lose me, Nines. You’re kinda stuck with me,” he joked. “It’ll take a lot more than cigarettes to tear me away from you. Promise.”

Well, shit. That sounded _way_ gayer out loud. 

Nines didn’t seem to mind how _absolutely_ gay that was, in fact, he just looked unconvinced. “You can’t promise me that,” he whispered, letting go of Gavin and putting his glass down on the thick railing. 

Gavin sighed and leaned against the balcony railing, turning his head to blow out the smoke. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sighed and accepted defeat. “I’ll stop smoking for tonight if it’d make you feel better.”

Nines’ LED finally changed from red to yellow. “I’d like that.”

Gavin nodded and, a little woefully, put out his cigarette in the ashtray on top of the trash can in the corner. “Better?” 

Nines nodded. “Very much so.”

Gavin sighed. Fuck, he was whipped.

“C’mere,” he said, and Nines did so. Gavin put his hand on the android’s hip and hesitantly took Nines’ hand in his own. He leaned forward and rested his head on Nines’ chest as Nines moved his hand to cradle the back of Gavin’s neck, his thumb rubbing semicircles across his skin. 

Gavin sighed and closed his eyes as they swayed softly to the end of _Your Song_. Elton’s voice faded out and the song switched back to something more upbeat and energetic, dance music. But Gavin didn’t pull away. He just squeezed Nines’ hand and kept swaying with the man he was completely and utterly in love with. 

He wasn’t sure how long they did that, just swaying softly together in silence, but eventually the silence was broken by the sound of the DJ saying “One minute to midnight!” through the speakers. 

“Gavin,” Nines whispered. 

“Hm?” He didn’t move from where he was, he didn’t want to pull away. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

“I have a confession to make,” the android murmured, letting go of Gavin’s hand to push him gently away by his shoulders. 

Gavin’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Nines confirmed. “I already know about the New Years tradition.”

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah, I figured as much,” he said with a soft grin. 

Nines made a sound of surprise and Gavin laughed. “Come on, a smart boy like you? Nines, you’re the most advanced android ever made and you pre-plan and preconstruct everything. There’s _no_ way you didn’t look up everything you could about New Years Eve parties before tonight to prepare.”

Nines blushed, looking sheepish. “Yes, you’re right.”

“So if you already know about it, tell me; how does the tradition go?”

Nines looked at Gavin, cheeks tinted blue. “Well, when the clock strikes midnight you’re supposed to kiss someone. It’s good luck.”

Gavin closed his eyes with a soft chuckle. _Fuck it. Now or never._ “Yeah, that’s how it goes,” he looked up at Nines, steeling his nerves. He took a step closer. “But you know what?”

“What?” Nines whispered, expression almost hopeful, and the tension in the air between them felt thick as fog. 

“I don’t believe in luck.”

Nines’ face fell and Gavin reached his hand out and cupped Nines’ cheek. Nines’ brows furrowed in confusion, LED turning yellow. 

“I mean,” Gavin whispered, his eyes flickering briefly down to Nines’ lips. He was tired of pretending this thing between them didn’t exist. “Why kiss you for luck when I just want to kiss you for real?” 

Nines’ eyes widened. “Gav-“ and Gavin slid his hand to the back of Nines’ neck and fisted the other in his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.   


_Ten!_

Nines was frozen, and for a horrible, heart- wrenching moment, Gavin was terrified he’d fucked up. But then Nines melted into it, his hands coming up to thread through Gavin’s hair and cup his cheek as he kissed back.

_Nine! Eight!_

Gavin tilted his head to change the angle and the hand in Nines’ stupid shirt relaxed and slid down his chest to rest on his hip and pull the android closer. 

_Seven! Six!_

Nines’ fingertips scratched lightly at Gavin’s scalp and Gavin let out a shaky exhale into the kiss, surprised when Nines took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and come even closer. 

_Five! Four!_

Nines’ hand slid down from Gavin’s cheek to his chest, resting directly over Gavin’s pounding heart. Gavin squeezed Nines’ hip and let Nines explore his mouth and his body, feeling warmed up from the inside, keeping out the cold. 

_Three! Two!_

Gavin walked them forward and pressed Nines softly up against the wall, sliding one of his legs between Nines’ and loving the gasp it tore from Nines.

_One!_

Gavin moved his hands up to cradle Nines’ face softly, his thumbs brushing over the android’s cheekbones. 

_Happy New Year!_

They didn’t pull apart. They kept kissing and kissing and kissing until finally Gavin had to pull away to breathe. He panted for breath and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Nines’ chest. 

“Happy New Year, Nines,” he whispered. “I hope I didn’t fuck everything u-“ he began, but Nines cut him off by pulling him into another kiss that Gavin eagerly reciprocated. 

They kissed slowly, gently. It was deep and sweet and intimate. He wasn’t sure how long they were kissing before the glass door opened and-   
  


“Gavin-? Holy _shit!”_

They pulled apart abruptly, Gavin with a gasp and Nines with a smile. 

“Oh my god, who made the first move? My wallet depends on this answer,” Tina said with unconcealed glee. 

“I did,” Gavin admitted sheepishly. 

“About _damn_ time!” Tina laughed. 

Nines smiled softly. “Yes, it really is,”

Gavin frowned. “Wait you _knew?_ ”

“Gavin, _everyone_ knew,” Tina laughed. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Gavin asked. 

“I wanted you to be comfortable enough to say something yourself. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

Gavin laughed. “You’re lucky, I almost didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, cause he’s a _dumbass,_ ” Tina laughed. “Anyway, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. I have a bet to cash in.” She sent them a grin, a wink, and a mock salute, and then she was gone. 

“I will admit,” Nines said quietly, “I was rather afraid that I was wrong.”

Gavin’s grin slipped away. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m just- I was so scared, cause you deserve better but- but that’s your choice. Not mine.”

Nines shook his head and raised his hands to cup Gavin’s jaw. “You are more than enough to me,” he whispered. “I promise.”

Gavin closed his eyes with a chuckle. “Shit, when you say it like _that_ it’s kinda hard not to believe you.”

“That’s the goal,” Nines said and _god_ he sounded _unbearably_ smug and Gavin-

“I’m in love with you,” Gavin blurted, opening his eyes to watch his expression. 

Nines froze for a split second before he smiled brighter than Gavin had ever seen him smile before. He traced over Gavin’s cheekbones with his thumbs and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

 _Fuck._ Gavin’s breath caught in his throat and his heart felt like it stopped before immediately jackhammering in his chest. _‘Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry don’t fucking cry.’_

“I- I didn’t actually expect you to say it back,” he whispered and shit his voice sounded wrecked. Despite his internal protests he could feel happy tears building up behind his eyes. 

“How could I _not?_ ” Nines whispered. 

Gavin laughed. 

“I’m serious. Gavin- you’re so much better than you believe. You’re brilliant and you’re hard working and ambitious and clever and funny and I started falling for you the moment you defied everyone’s expectations and shook my hand when I was assigned as your partner.” 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Gavin cursed, as his tears began to fall. “That’s- that’s a long ass time.”

“I can’t help it. Loving you- Gavin, it was inevitable. I think I’d love you in any universe, any reality, any situation.” Gavin could _hear_ the smile in Nines’ voice. The fondness. And when Nines brushed his tears away he leaned into the gentle touches. 

“Sap,” he croaked weakly, smiling up at Nines. 

“You would know,” Nines teased gently. 

And honestly, how could Gavin _not_ kiss him again?

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in chapter two. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, cause it was a lot of fun!


End file.
